


Slide Down to the Sea

by OldEmeraldEye



Series: Fabulous Fictober [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: All Maggie Wants Is An Adrenaline Free Dining Experience, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Fictober 2019, Food, Kara Wants Them To Keep It To The Bedroom, Kryptonian Appetite, Maggie Can and Will Make Out in Front of Kara's Salad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-03 20:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Alex's approach to eating is a perfectly logical response to the years she spent living with an alien with a super metabolism. Maggie gets that. But Alex is no longer a child, and Maggie has no intention of continuing to compete to eat.





	Slide Down to the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt Precious

Alex Danvers, Maggie discovers, wouldn't know a slow meal if it tried to take her out with candlelight. (She has a slightly better chance of identifying it if it tried to take her out with a candlestick full stop, but that's just the effects of relevant life experience.)

Her eating is a learned behavior. Maggie only had to share a meal with Kara once to see that, but that doesn't make her any less attention grabbing to see. She's like a cuter, deadlier, better dressed Gollum when it comes to guarding and consuming her food.

It's a good thing she doesn't like Maggie's vegan stuff, or she'd never get anything to eat. Even so, there is only so long she can survive on soy alone before she has to take action.

The hand feeding experiment enacted at the end of the next movie-with-Kara night is a resounding success, especially when Alex blushes. Her tough as nails secret agent is adorable. And kinda really hot, when she catches at her fingers like that and nips.

_And_ Kara finds an excuse to run, and Maggie is left with an entire extra half of a pizza up for grabs when she gets round to it in her own good time. Life is good.


End file.
